WEIRD!
by the troublesome twins
Summary: Heh well it's yaoi! SasuNaru...umm and it's besically kinda WEIRD! other pairings later on...
1. Chapter 1

"" "" "" Weird "" "" ""

Ann!-Chan: Hello yes it is I Ann! N! Sama here delivering another fic I

Ok this may sound rather strange why I called it weird…it's rather simple…it's a weird fic…but don't worry it makes sense half way through it.

**Warning**: **Context is defiantly Yaoi, any un yaoi or yuri lovers may be uber strange towards reading this…haven't decided if I'll put some of 'those' scenes in it yet**.

Ann!-Chan: Ok well if I do put those scenes in it I'll tell you in the warning. Ok now enjoy my longest ever chapter in all my stories… 11 pages long Woot! Well enjoy!

""chapter 1 ""

"Sasuke darling! Time to get up!" Called a sweet voice.

"Nah…sum…Gah…. yeahr…" mumbled Sasuke, which meant something like. No it's too early.

"Well if you don't get up you'll be late for school!" His mother called again. "I made breakfast?"

"I'm…mumming!" He called shifting slowly out of his bed…that meant he was coming. As he got up he felt a slight migraine at the top corner of his head, but quickly ignored it. He slowly walked into the bathroom and picked up various items of clothing. Throwing them tiredly over his head.

"Jesus…I need better clothes…" He said checking himself in the mirror before walking downstairs.

"Ohayo…" Sasuke stated half yawning…

"Ohayo dear!" His mother called.

"Ohayo." His father stated.

**Yeah that's right bastard I am you son!**

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Called his older brother. His name was Itachi.

"Itachi I do not wish for you to call your brother that." His father again said.

**Yeah if you keep talking like that father you're going to burn in hell!**

"Why not…he's my little brother." He stated calmly. "You need a ride to school today? I got my car back from the garage…"

"Urm…ye-"

"Sasuke cannot go to school in that!"

**Yes my father hates me. Literally despises me as his son…see he has this little problem…a small thing missing from him…his heart!**

"It's ok Itachi I'll take the bus…I'll get the ten past so I won't be late." Sasuke stated.

Yes you see since dad didn't like me, I kinda guessed he could possibly beat the living shit out of me…I remember seeing Itachi coming out of his office holding his cheek…I don't know what happened but all I know is that my father did something to him.

"Sure! Seeya!" Itachi stated before Sasuke grabbed an apple and left the Uchiha household.

"Father you shouldn't be so hard on Sasuke…he hasn't done anything wrong!" Itachi said. Sasuke heard a crash before he really left the Uchiha household.

Walking quietly throughout the village…the sun slowly creeping to the middle of the sky…Sasuke blankly looked at everyone he passed. He was hungry…an apple couldn't feed a boy like him, but he never complained…he didn't want to go to his dad's office. Looking around he spotted various places to eat…one of his favourite places was the ramen stand…walking over to it he noticed another person was sitting at it.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" The man behind the counter called as Sasuke took a seat at the other side from where the boy was sitting.

"Ohayo sir!" He called over "I'll have the usual and the same for the dude over there!" The man nodded before calling into the kitchen the orders.

"Thanks…" The boy said.

"No problem…I'm Sasuke and you are?" He asked looking at the boy. He had bright blonde hair, which made his sun kissed skin even darker. The boy turned to look at Sasuke smiling sheepishly.

"Naruto!" He smiled, showing huge bright blue eyes.

**Wow Jesus tell me if I'm dead…am I seeing an angel**?

"Well Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you!" He smiled. "So where are you from?" He asked across from the bar.

"I live just down the road from here…in an apartment block" Sasuke smiled.

"Great, so what age are you?"

"By the looks of it I'm about the same age as you! So where do you come from?"

"The Uchiha mansions…" He stated bored a little.

"Wow you live there! That place looks so cool!" Naruto said.

"Yeah try living in it for 14 years…" He placed his head firmly on his resting hand.

"So do you usually come here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah every morning…sometimes at night depends on how hungry I am."

"Cool."

"You?"

"Oh no I've only started coming here…see I moved here a week ago and my guardian only lets me out a few times since I've moved in with him."

"Cool…" Sasuke said. As the man brought out his ramen.

"Here ya'go enjoy"

"Thank you!" Naruto asked before snapping his chopsticks.

"So Naruto just out of curiosity…why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have anyone to tell this to." Sasuke stated.

"I escaped…hehe pretty stupid…the food where I live, sucks…so I sneak out before 8 to get food…pretty stupid neh?" He said shoving ramen into his mouth.

"Not at all I used to do that when I was younger…but now all I have to do is make up silly excuses and I get out without any suspicion…though eating this before training isn't such a good idea."

"You train?" Naruto asked gulping down his noodles.

"Yeah…I'm learning various things off my big brother."

"Cool I train to!" Naruto stated.

"Great…well Naruto it was great chatting to you but I've got to head off to school…BYE!" He said before running out of the ramen stand.

"Bye!" Naruto cried.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Called a voice behind him.

"Shit!" He gulped before looking up. "I-I-Iruka…funny meeting you here?"

"I usually come here Naruto…it's rather rare to see you here though?" He said " Come' on lets get back before Tsunade finds out…I won't tell her this time."

"Thanks Iruka!" He said getting up and following the black pineapple haired man out of the ramen stand walking side by side like father and son.

"I met a friend today!" Naruto exclaimed excitingly

"Really?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah he bought me my ramen…he was really nice we just talked for a little while before he had to leave to go to school."

"Oh what was his name…I might know him!"

"Sasuke Uchiha I think…he lives in the Uchiha mansions so I guessed his second name was that."

"Oh that must be Itachi's little brother. Itachi seems fairly nice…I haven't met his brother yet…if I see him today I'll say hi ok!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said looking up at Iruka. "Thanks!"

"No problem…it's rare, when you get friends...Out of the building." He stated.

"Yeah I know…it's pretty hard sometimes…but he started talking to me so I think he wanted to be my friend."

"Good! Now lets hurry back."

"Yeah!" Iruka then ran ahead of Naruto. Naruto slowly catching up to him.

: School:

Sasuke stood looking into his locker

**Stupid locker! Stupid Itachi! Stupid school! Stupid DAD!**

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke?" A hand waved in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Kisame…I was daydreaming again." He laughed sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it! Itachi was looking for you!" He said before walking off.

"Itachi? What does he want?" Sasuke said to himself.

**Well only one way to find out jackass!**

"I am not a jackass!" Sasuke said.

**You sure look like one!**

"I do not!"

**Yes you do!**

"No I- oh forget it!" Sasuke said before closing his locker. A few people looked at him as he walked away.

"Ahh Sasuke! There you are I was looking for you!" Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke said leaning against one of the lockers.

"Well I wanted to apologise for this morning…sorry if I upset you…." Itachi said half his face covered by shadow from the locker.

"Don't worry about it I went to the ramen stand to get food met someone new…talked for a small while and then left to go to school."  
"Cool what's his name?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto…he's really nice…same age as me and has these huge bright blue eyes!" Sasuke exclaimed exaggerating on the huge.

"Wow so do you think you'll see him again?" Itachi asked…

"I hope so…he seemed really nice…only if dad will let me out of practicing though."

"I'm sure he will…" Itachi said before turning to walk away…it was only then did Sasuke see Itachi's huge bruise on the left side of his face. Suddenly the bell rang signalling for everyone to go to class. Sasuke quickly walked into his registration class and sat down.

"Uchiha Sasuke? UCHIHA SASUKE!" A voice bellowed

"Oh gomen…here!" Sasuke said

"Sasuke please listen next time."

"Sure sir." He said before the bell rang instructing them that it was first period…craft and design. Quickly grabbing his bag he began to walk out of his class and down a set of stairs…walking through the maths corridors and past the boys bathrooms walking through two large doors and down a small corridor to his class.

"Theory today…great" He said to himself before walking in and sitting down at his usual seat. After the teacher took the register everyone pulled out their folios and started to work on them.

The period flew by rather quickly. Sasuke drawing various ideas for his project.

"Right class pack up!" Called the grey haired teacher. His name was Sasori…he is one of the best teachers in the school as he creates puppets for a living. Sasuke quickly threw his things in a drawer and put his pencils in his bag. The bell rang again signalling the next period starting…he was in graphics next and only had to move over a few seats before the other pupils started to walk in and take their seats. Sasuke sat doing absolutely nothing waiting for their next teacher to come in.

"Ok class…today I'm gonna be teaching since your teacher's away to weight watchers. Hehe. I'm mr Umino. Or Iruka if you like. So after I do the register you can get on with whatever you do in this class." The pineapple haired man said sitting down on the broken computer chair.

"Right answer to your name. Anderson?"

"Here!"

"Armstrong?"

"Here!"

And so this went on until he got to 'u'

"Uchiha?"

"Here…" He said.

"Ah so you're Itachi's little brother?"

"Yeah you could say that…"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you…" He smiled.

"Yeah pleasure."

Iruka swirled around in his chair before realising that Sasuke Uchiha was the boy Naruto made friends with!

"Oh! Sasuke I need to talk to you after class…okay?" He called over his desk.

"Sure…" Sasuke said concentrating on his drawing…

why does he want you to wait behind?

"I don't know…"

Maybe he's a perv like that Orochimaru guy… 

"Yeah probably…"

Iruka…doesn't he not teach maths? 

"Yeah so?"

**So the maths class is getting changed today…Umino's taking the top class**.

"So I've got him for a year?"

exactly!

"Great…"

"Pardon?" Iruka called from over the desk. The class try hard not to laugh but seeing Sasuke's confused face as he asked 'what?' sent them in hysterics.

"Alright class calm down" looking at his watch.

"Ok pack up!" This was the signal to start a total riot and throw various objects about the room. A rather sharp compass slid right past Sasuke's ear as he quickly packed away in silence. Ignoring various objects that came running past his face again. Sasuke then walked up to the desk where Iruka was hiding under and crouched down to meet his level.

"hi!" he said waving

"Hello…" Iruka said. "What's the matter?"

"I was supposed to see you after this period?" Sasuke said

"Yes…YES! Well we could leave this class and go back to mines…it's less…um…dangerous?" Iruka motioned Sasuke toward the door quickly standing up once they were outside.

"Thank goodness!" he said smiling. As Sasuke dusted himself off "Shall we?" he said walking away up the long corridor and into the maths corridor. Walking to the last room on the corridor and opening the door. Sasuke walked in behind him and sat down on one of the desks.

"So why am I here?" He asked slightly confused as the teacher was trying to find the lights. Victorious he turned the lights on and then finally walked over to Sasuke and sat down beside him.

"Well you really don't know me…at all!" Iruka gave a nervous laugh as he continued. "But I teach Itachi…and probably you…anyway today you met someone at the ramen stand…am I right?"

"Yes?" Sasuke said a little unsure.

"And his name was Naruto?"

"Again right!"

How does this pervert know this? 

"Well Naruto is my foster child…you see Naruto…um has…um…"

"Yes?"

"Well would you like to come over for dinner sometime? Naruto can't wait to meet you again!" Iruka asked.

"Sure! Naruto seemed great! I just have to ask my dad and then I'll tell you."

"Ok great!" Iruka stood up off whatever he was sitting on. "Well you better hurry up and go…"

"Yeah sure…hey say hi to Naruto for me!" He called before leaving to class.

Where was I to meet Itachi again? 

"Oh the old boiler!"

Yeah that's right…why? 

"I dunno…guess I'll find out."

Yeah probably going to hug you and tell you that your father is an evil bastard and should burn in hell!

"Hehe yeah…I wish."

"Hi Sasuke!" called his older brother.

"Hi Itachi!" He said waving at everyone else in the group. The group was all of Itachi's friends…see Sasuke wasn't just as social as Itachi, he was more anti-social…and so Itachi decided that Sasuke should hang about with him…he didn't see a problem with that and neither did his friends…Sasuke rarely talked to the group…only thing Sasuke did was walk about with them until his next period. Itachi's friends were weird. There was Kisame: he was rather strange…he somewhat resembled a shark…this scared Sasuke as sometimes the fins at the side of his face would open and close.

There were other people there as well but Kisame was the only friend Itachi knew truly. Itachi and Kisame had been the best of friends for years, Sasuke was also a little friendly with him, Kisame and Sasuke used to play pranks on Itachi.

"_Sasu-Chan? Kisa-kun? Where are you two?" A younger Itachi called as he turned round a corner of the Uchiha household._

"_Itachi! ITACHI!" Kisame called as he ran up to him. "Hurry! Quick! Please!" He cried pulling the older Uchiha towards the main garden. Quickly walking past several statues to find Sasuke!_

"_Sasuke?" Itachi asked unsure if it was his little brother…his eyes widened in shock. Laying with a large puddle of blood around him…his arm-twisted the totally wrong way…half drooped eyes…_

"_Sasuke!" He cried running up to the body. "Sasuke, Sasuke are you ok?" He asked._

"_Itachi…Sasuke was so stupid…I knew he wouldn't do it…but he did…and now he's dieing…" Kisame quickly rubbed his eyes to get the tears away._

"_Sasuke…" Itachi sniffled… "Sasuke please stay awake…please" _

_A small muffled laugh could be heard as Kisame walked up to Sasuke disconfigured body and whacked him across the head._

"_Kisame what are you doing!" The older Uchiha asked._

"_Sasuke shut the hell up!" _

"_I can't he's crying! Hahahaha!" suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a loud poof as Sasuke reappeared in the flesh…no wounds no nothing._

"_Sasuke you're alright!" Itachi said. Running up to his younger brother. As he drew nearer he did a few hand signals and suddenly fire flew form his mouth._

"_Assholes! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He raged. Kisame looked at the fried Sasuke._

"_Yeah…but it was so worth it" Kisame replied. They all laughed seeing how stupid they were that day…not one of them ever forgetting that prank._

The bell rang signalling the next class…also signalling Sasuke to trail out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke you want a run home tonight?" Itachi asked before standing beside his brother.

"Umm…could you tell dad that I won't be home till later?" He asked.

"Sure why?"

"I got invited to Naruto's for dinner…"

"Oh you sound like you know him!" Itachi laughed receiving a light punch off his little brother. "Sure I'll tell him…just don't come home too late or he'll kill you!" With that Itachi walked off to his next class.

"Wonder why Itachi has that bruise?" He said to himself.

Duh from bastard! 

"You think?"

I **know**

"Oh…well I better get going to my class now…"

**Yes cause next period we're in maths!**

"Yeah…I can't wait…"

Sarcastic. Little Uchiha boy? 

"I'm just being a little overjoyed at the thought of having to sit beside someone for the rest of this pitiful year,"

Yeah I know what you mean.

"I'm away now ja!"

**Ja**!

Sasuke quickly walked to his 3rd period class…biology with his all time favourite teachers Orochimaru!

"Now classss! When I asssk your name sssay here." The snake like man called. Sasuke didn't like this class HELL! He hated it…more precisely didn't learn anything anyway…too busy in dreamland thinking of his past as he dissects frogs and throwing away kidneys and lamb hearts.

"Uchiha Ssssasssuke?" He hissed

"Here…" He called.

"That's not the question…mr Uchiha I would advisssse you to pay attention during classss!" He stated.

"Yessss sssssure!" He called back lamely putting his hand to his head and saluting him.

"My dear boy isss that cheek from you?"

"No sssssssir! Jussst got a sssnake like lissssp!" He said

"Well then you and your sssnake like lisssp can wait today after sssschool!"

"Dammit!"

Yeah this was right…Sasuke knew he wasn't going to invite himself to Naruto's he would make an arrangement with Iruka later on that week…he just felt annoyed at his father and needed someone to humiliate to take that anger away.

After the fight with the teacher- no not teacher, snake bastard. Sasuke wandered down the stairs to the maths department. Walking into his own class and sitting down waiting for his teacher to come in.

"Alright class pick up your things…YOU'RE CHANGING CLASS TODAY!" Called a man's voice from outside. There was a cheer as everyone picked up their things and started to stand up.

"Where are we going?" Asked a brown haired boy…Sasuke had sat beside him for a few years now and had gotten to know his name. Jak.

"I. Have. No. Idea." Sasuke stated before zipping his bag closed.

"EVERYONE INTO MR. UMINO'S CLASS!" The voice again called. Everyone groaned, as they had to walk a very long walk from this class down to the last class. It had taken quite a while before quickly everyone found a place to sit before Mr. Umino walked in.

"Konichiwa! I am your teacher Mr. Umino…Please don't make me sound old so call me Iruka instead. Ok!" His brown eyes scanned round the room until they rested on a very sharp-eyed boy.

"…Sasuke…" He said.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Oh gomen! Could you please make sure mr Hayate's class is ok?" Sasuke nodded before laughing and leaving the room.

Mr Hayate's room was Sasuke's old room…as he knocked on the door ignoring various objects that were throw towards the front of the class.

"Oh Sasuke what's the matter?" He asked as he ducked.

"Just to see how you are…from what I take everything's fine."

"Yeah tell Mr. Umino thanks and yes it's alright…now leave before I start screaming."

"Right" Sasuke could remember the last time Hayate screamed. He was asleep and Jak was busy scribbling…Hayate had came in super pissed or as Jak put it 'Looks like somebody never got what they 'wanted' last night' Sasuke smirked as he heard the teachers hand slap the table.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP, WAKE UP AND FACE THE BOARD!" It was loud…it was clear…it was scary!

As Sasuke walked back into the class, he flinched when he heard the loud voice boom over the students.

"He seems to be fine now!" Sasuke said to Iruka as he took his seat.

"Thanks…I need to see you after school for a small while ok?" Iruka asked.

"Um yeah sure what about?" He asked Iruka blushed.

"The project you wanted help with…Itachi came to me and told me that since he couldn't help I could."

"Oh yeah I remember him saying something."

**Liars get shot by the devil, Sasuke.**

"Yeah but if the devil's your dad how can they?"

**Good point! But you have detention with your dad's right hand man…**

"Shit so I do!" He shouted.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I can't come I have detention with snake bastard!"

"Ok I'll try and come by later then…" He said.

"Yeah ok…now can I go to sleep?" He said receiving a giggle from Jak. Iruka stood: hands on his hips: 'tsking' at Sasuke and his current actions.

"Alright free period." He said. "And you can all thank Mr. Uchiha for you guys not learning"

"THANKS SASUKE!" The whole class cheered as Sasuke slowly headed off into an aware type of sleep. Many minutes later the bell rang signalling everyone to leave their classes. Sasuke quickly woke up as he left rather quickly trying to hurry to get his lunch. Again he sat down with Itachi and friends and talked to Kisame. Lunch came in quicker than expected as Sasuke found himself sitting in his English class. His teacher? No other than Hatake Kakashi…or Kakashi as he would put it. Slowly and lazily the silver haired scarecrow walked into class pulled out a book from the back of the class and sat down beside Sasuke.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-kun…"His teacher said to him smiling.

"Konichiwa Kaka-kun" Sasuke said a little bored.

"Nani?" He asked taking the small Uchiha's chin and turning it so it faced him.

"Yeah…just a little tired…" He yawned.

"Aww…Sasu-kun…" He said lightly stroking his cheek. "You know you might have a small problem here…you wanna?"

"Yes please…" Sasuke said.

"Ok…class please take out your books and start reading…" In fact most of the pupils couldn't take their eyes off the teacher…it was a fact Kakashi was a little different…ok a LOT different I mean he could turn any guy gay…he had two fan clubs. The girls and the boys…yes and Sasuke wasn't part of them, that's what Kakashi admired in the young Uchiha and they two have been very close…not in lovers! Oh no! Itachi would kill him. Literally! That's what scared the 21 year old the most. Sasuke and him were the best of friends…they had been for years, even before Sasuke started this school Kakashi had been his best friend…Kakashi felt the same for the younger male…it happened years ago…

…_Sasuke had ran away from home today…he wanted to go out for a day without any people protecting him…including Itachi! Man how he hated his protected side. He wished he would just lighten up a bit, I mean why wasn't he allowed to go out? Was there bad guys or evil guys or what? Kiddie kidnappers. All he wanted to do was see the city in his own prospective from his 3ft height instead of being5ft tall hanging from his brother's shoulders. Looking at everything around him as he walked the level adults heads hung from. Now he was walking where the adult's knees hung from. He had never imagined so much busy-ness in a small overpopulated place one street holding most of the population…everybody so close to one another that it was hard for anyone to properly brea-_

"_Ouch!" Sasuke said rubbing his head._

"_Shit. I must have kicked something!" A voice called from up above. Sasuke slowly looked up to see a rather intimidating boy shadowing him._

"_Hello?" He said smiling at the small cute Uchiha. "Are you lost?" _

"_No sir…I was just out by myself…gomen…" Sasuke said apologetically._

"_Hey you wanna get out of this rush of traffic and go grab lunch? By the looks of you. You haven't had breakfast yet."_

"_Sure!" Sasuke said before taking the boys hand and being pulled out of the crowds._

_They quickly walked towards a hamburger place and quickly sat in a booth._

"_Thank you!" Sasuke chirped._

"_No problem…you are?" He asked._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, you?" The small big eyed Uchiha asked._

"_Hatake Kakashi!" The boy had silver spiky hair, which hung a little to the left side of his face, some parts accidentally hanging over his head protector._

"_Wow you're a ninja?" Sasuke awed at the scarecrow before him._

"_Yeah I finish in three years…you gonna be a ninja someday?" He asked._

"_I don't know…I haven't decided things yet…my family pretty much decided on it!" Sasuke smiled at the boy as he leaned over nearer the small Uchiha._

"_I'll say it now kid! I have never felt a strong bond between someone before…" He said softly into Sasuke's ear._

"_Yeah I know what you mean…I have this feeling we are gonna be the best of friends!" Kakashi smiled at the blonde and placed a small kiss on his forehead._

"_Yeah…" …_

…And that was the day Sasuke met Kakashi. I mean it wasn't all easy at first…of coarse since Sasuke was only 7 and Kakashi being 14 there was a huge age gap between them. But they didn't mind…friends are friends no matter what!

"So what's the matter?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke placed his head firmly on Kakashi's chest trying to get comfortable.

"I don't know…I guess since my father doesn't like me…I'm getting weird vibes off Orochimaru not to mention detention…meeting my new maths teacher Iruka…understanding that he fosters a small blonde haired blue eyed beauty called Naruto…I guess nothing…apart from this weird vibe I'm getting right now off the rest off the class…"

"Yeah…I know what you mean…I got sacked today and yet I'm still working not to mention I'm not getting paid for this day and also not getting my holidays…"

"What you got fired?"

"Yeah…"

"How come?"

"Someone told the teacher about a relationship between a student and me…I have no idea which student they were referring to…"  
"Me you brainless scare crow!" The Uchiha said.

"Oh yeah! Well I can't have a relationship with a student and I'm not allowed back in the school…but don't worry I got a really good job teaching at this other school…it's really cool apparently I'm the teacher for kids that are a little psycho hehe…I go to training tomorrow and then see if anything comes up. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah fun…" Sasuke said before falling into a blissful sleep. Kakashi then faced the rest of the class.

"So whoever grassed on me better be nicer to this Uchiha! Hehe and who ever got me fired thanks cause now I'm rolling in money! Woot!" Kakashi said before the rest of the class giggled…Kakashi sat for the rest of the period with Sasuke sleeping on his chest as he reads his very perved book.

Sasuke awoke to a bell going off.

"K-Kakashi…I have to- hey where's the class?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi woke up.

"Oh they left to go to sixth period…I thought since you were sleeping…and since I had a free period you could just carry on sleeping…hehe I didn't think I would end up sleeping…"

"Oh…WAIT SIXTH PERIOD! I MISSED MY CLASS!" Sasuke shouted jumping up and gathering things together.

"Yeah…I gave them a note saying you'd be in my class doing extra work."

"Oh well thanks…" Sasuke said sheepishly.

"No problems…hurry up now you gotta get home before your dad calls pissed off at us both!"

"I'm not going home yet…I have detention with snake bastard…" Kakashi sighed.

"I knew it! You just can't keep your mouth shut in that class for one second."

"Hey it wasn't my fault! He hisses every 's' it's very easy to pissss him off."

Kakashi stood up and walked over to the young Uchiha.

"Well ok…I'll call tonight…ok!"

"Sure!" Sasuke said before giving Kakashi a small kiss on the forehead and running out the door.

"Ja!" He called back

"Ja!" Kakashi called. Walking back into his class and closing the door, pulling boxes out and throwing things he wanted to keep in them.

"Hehehe!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ann!-Chan: Well I hope you liked this chapter. You may ask any questions if you are gonna review…which I hope you do! Any way who ever does, gets and uber cute 7-year-old Sasuke plushie!

Ja'ne!

Ann!-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

"" "" "" Weird "" "" ""

Ann! -Chan: Well I'm back with another chapter!

**Warning: This fic has Yaoi in it, which means guyxguy relationships. If you do not like that or are into Yuri please don't read cause then you'll flame and I can't be bothered with flames**

Ann! -Chan: Well enjoy this chapter! Oh and I have cute 7-year-old Sasuke Plushies to hand out to two very special reviewers. Thank you all! Here's your uber cute 7-year-old Sasuke plushie!

**_Tina_**

_**Ayane Armstrong**_

_**ChibiWingz13**_

**_uchihachik_**

**Ann! -Chan's warning: This scene is a small rape scene…nothing in too much detail just incase you don't like it either way.**

"" Chapter 2 ""

"You're late Mr. Uchiha."

"Yeah gomen…listen what do I do this tim-" Sasuke was cut off as a pair of lips stopped him from talking. Sasuke didn't react to anything as he was pushed against a wall. Orochimaru slowly and horribly licked Sasuke's lip to allow him entry. He refused. Sasuke tried to shout but nothing came they were muffled due to his lips being closed.

**Haha you're getting raped!**

Slowly Orochimaru took his lips off Sasuke for air.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted.

**Yeah you are…you don't like him and he just kissed you. I mean your lip is even bleeding hehe!**

"No…" Sasuke said silently.

"What boy!" Orochimaru snapped, pulling the raven-haired boy up to meet his eye level. Tears had already begun to well up in his eyes, as the voice was correct. "Please…don't…" He said tears streaking his ivory skin. Orochimaru looked at the boy, his face coming towards it, stopping inches towards the Uchiha's face before he continued.

"But you need discipline, boy!" He said as he began to viciously attack the boy's neck. There was a scream from the Uchiha as his body betrayed him…Orochimaru taking full advantage of this.

Many minutes later he was finally done…cleaning up the mess from the floor, as Sasuke lay there unaware of anything accept one thing.

_I. Was. Raped._

Orochimaru glanced at the boy's fragile body before saying.

"Now be a good boy and behave in class…or I might need to show you more discipline." Sasuke flinched inwardly as Orochimaru smiled. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the Uchiha, Orochimaru bent down.

"Tell anyone of this little…discipline detention and you won't be able to walk the next time."

There was a low chuckle as he left the room. Sasuke just lay there on the cold tiled floor.

**That's him away now…**

"I…I know…" Sasuke said.

**You okay kid?**

"I…think…so…"

**Ok well…you better get dressed…the janitor will be here soon…have you remembered what he said if anyone found out…**

"I…know…" He wiped his eyes as he pulled his clothes closer to him. Wincing as he felt the cloth of the boxers again his poor body. As soon as he was ready and cleaned up the small mess that was around his body. He closed the biology room door with a 'click' as turned to leave school.

"Wonder if Kakashi's still here?" He said. Walking through to the English section he heard a loud bang. Smiling at his teacher before walking in the room.

"Hi Sasuke come over here and help me take down this table!" He smiled. Sasuke winced as walking was a little difficult.

"Hey why are you doing that?"

"I'm taking this with me!" Kakashi said.

"I don't think you could…hehe"

"Hey why are you here?"

"Oh detention just finished. He kept me later than usual cause he was super pissed off…"

**And super turned on by you**

"Don't remind me." Sasuke said.

"What Sasu-kun?"

"Oh I have to be home before dark." Sasuke said.

"Well I'll give you a run up the road if you help me with my stuff!" Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks." Sasuke said picking up a large grey box. "What's in this?"

"Oh those boxes…stuff!" Kakashi smiled picking up the other box and walking out of the room. "You coming?"

Sasuke nodded before running up to Kakashi and walking in sink. They went down three sets of stairs before they appeared at the back of the school.

You see no-body came this way so Kakashi decided that this was the safest place to put his car. It wasn't a very posh car but it was a wreck. Just a simple fiat punto. Sasuke smirked as Kakashi tried to get the boot opened. That was the only fault this car had. The boot didn't open.

Sasuke opened the passenger door and threw the box he had in there. After a few minutes of trying to pry the boot open Kakashi gave up and decided to place it in the back seat as well, then quickly joining Sasuke in the front.

"Finally!" Kakashi said as he turned the car engine on. It chocked before it started properly, Kakashi stroked the dashboard saying. 'Good girl'

"You.Are.Sad. Do you know that?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah…so sad that it's happy!" Kakashi beamed before reversing out of the parking space and racing out of the school.

"So what did snake-bastard make you do for detention?" Kakashi asked grabbing Sasuke's attention.

"Nothing really…"

**Except rape you**

"Just to write out one of the thick text books. He said I had to finish it. I did then he left saying that I was to clean up the old test tubes. They took forever to be cleaned."

"Man that sucks…Orochimaru is one of the biggest perv's…did you know he almost tried to rape me when I came to this school last year?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I was doing a late shift when he came to talk…I was ok with him since I didn't know anyone and he was very friendly saying who I should stay away from…I smiled and then he offered me a drink of his water…I said yes feeling that if I didn't it would offend him…but as I was about to take a sip I smelt a drug mixed in it. I pretended that I drank it and gave him it back, acting as I drank the water I held my head and sat down…He then was like, 'what's the matter?' as he walked over to my door and locked it. Then he advanced on me crushing my lips with him, I then took action and kicked him against the wall running out of my room and back to my home to take a well needed shower…man I never felt so dirty in my whole life…"

"Wow…did you report him?" Sasuke asked

"No cause the next day he threatened me saying if I told anyone about it that he would do much worst than he had last time…and believe me he can be very overpowering…he was a ninja of coarse and learned loads of jutsu's, so I never told anyone up till now."

"You should have told the police they would have put him behind bars!"

**He caused this…he's the fault snake-bastard did that to you**

"I did…after he tried again…they were gonna take it to court when suddenly they couldn't…they didn't have any proof that he did it…Orochimaru is a very rich man he can pay people to be deleted…heck even files could get deleted…I just left it after that since I knew if I tried to do anything he would have just done the same."

"Oh…right." Sasuke said as the car came to a complete stop.

"Well this is your house!" Kakashi said as he leaned over to Sasuke, kissing him on the forehead. Sasuke winced, as he felt betrayed by the touch. Kakashi searched his eyes for any signs as to why but all he could see was coldness. Slowly he placed his hand on Sasuke's bloody bruised lip.

"What happened?"

"Oh I banged my head on the book as I was writing out of it. Hehe nothing major!" He said before getting out of the car. "I'll wait for your call tonight ja!"

"Ja! Sasu-kun!" Kakashi's face scrunched up as he remembered that specific day with Orochimaru… "I need to go home take a shower!"

"Konichiwa!" Sasuke said as he took off his trainers before walking in to the kitchen.

"Konichiwa! Sasuke!" His mother said as she wiped her hands on the dishtowel.

"Where are dad and Itachi?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Well your dad and brother are out training…Itachi told me you were coming home late…why?" His mother asked.

"I had detention again…" Sasuke winced as the scene played over and over again.

"Sasuke…what did I tell you about you getting detention?" She sounded pretty angry.

"It wasn't my fault…dad treats me like garbage, kids treat me like I'm a total snob and that makes me feel even more like garbage. Then my teacher started to really annoy me and I just snapped!" He said looking at his mum.

"Oh ok well I won't tell your dad…as long as you try and stop snapping at people. Deal?" His mother said, before walking over to the microwave. Pulling out a plate with a burger and fries and handing it to Sasuke.

"Here…I hid this while your dad was getting ready to go training…you know how he is sometimes."

"No…all the time!" Sasuke corrected.

"Yes well he didn't think it right that you could just simply stay out late without giving him a reason…so he said you didn't deserve any food. Hehe little does he know…"

"Thanks mum…" Sasuke said before finishing his dinner. He stood up leaving the room before calling back. "I'm going to my bed early so tell dad I had to stay behind to do some extra credit work ok?"

"Sure I'll tell him if he asks. Kombanwa!" She called before Sasuke walked to his room (1). As he closed the door behind him he walked into the shower.

"I feel so dirty…"

**Yeah I know…I'm sure I can feel him still inside you!**

Sasuke quickly ran to the toilette throwing all contents of his dinner out of his mouth and into the bottom of the lovely toilette.

"Man…don't make me do that again…clear?"

**Yeah…sorry didn't mean to make you sick…hehe**

"Yeah well you did…now I need to desperately take a shower."

**Ok**.

Sasuke quickly turned on the shower, discarded his clothes in the bin and quickly jumped in… He could feel the hands roll over his body…he could feel the bruises being replaced over his body…he just wanted to wash away those feelings…wash away the dirt that filled him. He grabbed the scrubbing brush and shower gel and began scrubbing wildly.

**Hey kid. HEY! KID! You're gonna kill yourself if you keep scrubbing that hard!**

"No way…it's gotta take the dirt away!" Sasuke said.

**Don't you see you're squeaky clean! Just inside of your body your soul is still dirty…now that after being cleaned roughly will never go away…it's something that will stay with you forever…Orochimaru tainted it…and even though you can try to forget it…you won't. You just gotta live with it kid.**

"You're right…" Sasuke stopped scrubbing as he turned the shower off. He stepped out and quickly placed a towel round his waist. Walking into his room and quickly changing into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, looking at himself up and down disgust flaring in his eyes as a fist went right towards the mirror.

"Sasuke?" His mother called a little scared.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing…the mirror just fell over…I forgot to close my window last night. Gomen!"

"Ok at least it wasn't something too bad…Kombanwa!" His mother said before walking back into the kitchen.

"…Kombanwa…" Sasuke said before going to his bed…

**How are you kid?**

_Fine…I was just raped today and feel like shit!_

**Don't act like that kid!**

_I'm sorry I just can't believe this happened to me…I mean you read it in the news and stuff thinking that it's never gonna happen to you…_

**Yeah kid…but remember you can't let him take over your life…you gotta be strong!**

_I know…but what about tomorrow…what'll I do then?_

**I don't know kid…I just don't know**

_Well I guess I should go to sleep now…_

**Yeah rest your body kid…night.**

_Night…_

Morning came quite quickly as Sasuke woke up to his phone ringing.

"…Hello?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" It was his cousin Obito…

"Obito?"

"Yeah that's me!"

"Stop phoning so early! Jesus Christ you woke me up!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Gomen!" Obito said "So how was he yesterday?"

"Who?"

"Your father?"

"Oh shit! I haven't seen him since yesterday morning…oh I think Itachi might have a new scar."

"Oh…Well if there's any trouble call me! Oh and did you know about Kakashi?"

"Yeah I'm gonna miss him…everyone's gonna be straight within a week…hehe."

"_Sasuke!"_

"Oh your mum's calling you down."

"Yeah I know…you going to training tonight?"

"Yeah you?"

"Of coarse!"

"Ok well talk to you tonight! Ja'ne!"

"Ja'ne!"

Sasuke hung up before throwing his phone on the bed. Sasuke jumped to his feet, as a slight pain shot up the 'centre' of his body.

He slowly walked over to his chest of drawers pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Quickly placing them on and grabbing his bag before leaving the room.

"Ohayo!" Sasuke called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" His mother called.

"Ohayo…" His father grumbled

**Oh you are such a jackass! I really hate him! Can you just kill him quickly and get over with it?**

"Be quiet…" Sasuke teased.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Itachi said not lifting his head from the newspaper.

"Well I have to leave now! Gotta hand in that essay I was talking to you about. Remember mum? The one I did for extra credit class after school yesterday."

"Ahh yes Sasuke. How did it go?"

"Quite well…" He said.

"So that's why you weren't here last night…" His father said.

"Yeah I told Itachi to pass on the note that I wasn't going to be home till later…I guess he did the trick. Well I better go now Ja'ne!"

Sasuke heard shouting in the kitchen and heard a rather sore 'slap' before closing the door and going on his way to his usual place.

"Ramen stand!" Sasuke said noticing the stand past a few people's heads. As he walked up to the stand he noticed someone was also there.

"Ohayo!" Sasuke called as he walked into the stand sitting down on his usual seat.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" The man behind the counter said. "Usual?"

"Yes please! And…" He looked over noticing that Naruto had shown up here again. "The same for Naruto!"

Once he heard his name he turned round to notice Sasuke.

"Ohayo…" Sasuke said

"Ohayo!" Naruto chirped.

"So you escaped from Iruka again?" Sasuke asked a smirk played on his lips.

"Yeah…he's so annoying…Naruto-kun! Remember this! Naruto-kun! Remember that!" Naruto said mimicking the maths teacher.

"Yeah…oh Arigatou!" Sasuke said as he took the bowl of ramen from the cook.

"Arigatou!" Naruto said receiving his bowl of ramen.

"Well enjoy!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah ditto!" Naruto said before they both smiled at each other, quickly devouring their food. Sasuke looked down at his watch.

"Shit!" Sasuke said before picking up his bag. "I gotta go to school before I'm late Ja'ne Naruto!"

"Oh same here!" Naruto said standing up "Ja'ne Sasuke!"

They both left to go in separate directions.

"" School ""

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Called the registration teacher.

"Here!"

"Wow this is a first ever…you never answer to your name after just one call." The teacher clapped his hands together before going back to the computer.

"Yeah I know…my mind isn't so preoccupied today…" Sasuke said to himself.

The bell rang signalling the class that it's time to go to their first period class. Sasuke picked up his bag and exited the class…walking through the art department and down the stairs, through the double doors to the pack-a-snack area and through another set of double doors to the techy department. As he walked down he noticed the class standing outside. Sasuke looked around to see Jak staring out the windows.

"Hey what's happening?" Sasuke said.

"I think we're going up to a teachers room instead of staying here for the day."

"Cool! Hey do we have science today?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope! I checked before I left the house."

"Great!" Sasuke smiled as he leaned back against the wall-

"Ouch!" Sasuke hissed.

"Watch it" Hissed the man.

**Oh no**

"Ahh Ssssassssuke…niccce to sssee you today. Have you learned your lesssson?" Yes you guessed it. It was Orochimaru.

"Yesss sssir" Sasuke stuttered hissing the 's' in the words.

"Ssssassssuke I thought I told you that if you did that again you'd get detention again. My room after ssschool. Underssstand?"

"Ye-e-e-sss ss-ir" Sasuke said frightened at the snake like man.

"Good." He said before smirking at the small Uchiha.

"Alright classss you're up in my room, doing your work today! Move it!" Orochimaru shouted as everyone. There was a chorus of groans as they followed the man up the stairs to the biology room.

"Right sssit where you would usssually sssit" Orochimaru said walking over to his desk and pulled open some papers reading over something. Glancing up every once in a while. Funny huh? How would I know? Well its simple Sasuke was glancing at him every so often to see if the teacher was staring at him. In his mind he was trying to come up with a plan.

**Ok go and tell Iruka you would like him to come and get you after school! He'll walk in on you two and then he can tell the police. Then bye bye snake bastard!**

"That could work…" Sasuke said inaudibly.

"Right pack up!" Orochimaru said before closing the ring binder and standing up. Walking round his table and up the middle of the class. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he felt Orochimaru's gaze resting on him.

"You'll never learn will you Sssasssuke?" He whispered in his ear.

"Gomen…" Sasuke whispered.

"No matter how many timesss you may apologisssse for, you ssssshall learn the lessssson." He said before walking back down the class and sitting on the table waiting for the bell to ring.

'BRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!' the angry bell rang signalling it time for break. Sasuke quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the door. Tears beginning to prick at his eyes as he tried to find Iruka. As he ran down the maths department, relief washed over him. Iruka would finally save him.

"Mr. Umino!" Sasuke called as he ran to the specific room his teacher would be found in.

"Oh hi Sasuke!" Mr. Hayate called as he locked up his classroom walking down passed Sasuke.

"Mr. Umino isn't in today…He's ill." Sasuke froze before anything happened.

He wasn't here…he wouldn't save him…Sasuke was gonna be the victim of the rape all over again. As Sasuke walked about school he noticed that Itachi was nowhere to be found.

"Hi Sasuke!" Kisame called as he waved at the young Uchiha.

"Hi Kisame…is Itachi in today?" Sasuke asked.

"No he was in for the first two periods…said to me that he had to go kill off some rats…hehe he's always like that." Kisame laughed before leaving Sasuke.

"Great…" Sasuke said to himself. Turning Sasuke walked back to the pack-a-snack area to wait for the next bell. Soon that came quicker than he hoped. Jumping at the sound he walked to his next class: German.

"Guten tag!" The teacher said as he walked into the class.

"Guten tag heir Montgomery!" The class called back.

" Ok today we are gonna…" Sasuke zoned out…he didn't know what to do Orochimaru. Had him all over again…he could already feel the dirt consuming his body.

"Sasuke!" The teacher waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sasuke are you alright?" The teacher asked, "You look a little ill…you want to go home now?"

**That's it go home! Then confess everything to Itachi and then he'll come and find you if Orochimaru does it again**

"Would…you mind?" Sasuke asked

"No! No! Of coarse not…I don't think people should be in school if they are gonna be ill and zone out. Here!" The teacher said before handing him a pink slip.

"Remember take this down to the office and then leave school. Go straight home ok!"

Sasuke nodded before picking his bag up off the ground and walking out the class room, down four sets of stairs and through the maths department, past the pack-a-snack are and to the office. He then walked in and placed the pink slip down in the blue bin and walked back through the pack-a-snack area and out of the school. Happiness washed over the Uchiha as he felt free, but he can't be free forever now…can he?

"Konichiwa…" Sasuke grumbled, as he took his shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

"Konichiwa Sasuke…" Itachi said,

"Where are dad and mum?" He asked

"I don't know…I was coming home to finally avenge father and they're not home."

"Avenge father?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I wanted to see him shiver of fright…instead I come home and the house shivers cause of the wind…"  
"Oh any relatives around? Maybe they could help tell us."

"Nope they all left as well I don't know where…the just disappeared."

"Ahh…Obito?"

"He was disowned by the family remember?" Itachi said.

Yes that was correct Obito didn't have anything to do with the Uchiha clan anymore…that's because he wanted to do his own thing and learn new things world wide…so he left to go on tour of the world, once he came back the family treated him as if he were dead.

"Yeah…"

"So why are you home?"

"Got sent home cause I didn't feel well." Sasuke said.

"Well go up stairs and sleep. I'll bring you up something to eat and drink. Ok?" Itachi turned to face his brother, the left side of his pace totally bruised.

"Hai!" Sasuke said going to his room.

As he opened the door he found that his room was rather tidy…not to mention everything was picked up. Sasuke thanked his mum for doing this before walking over to his bed and falling on it.

"Ouch…" Sasuke muffled into the covers. As he looked around he found that his face had hit his phone, picking it up he saw that he had missed…23 calls! A smile swept over his face as he seen who they were all from.

"Kaka…" He said before pressing the redial button and bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello!" He knew that voice.

"Hello my little stalker." Sasuke said

"Ahh Sasuke! Well you see you said you would wait for me to phone so I took that as a 'your not gonna get any sleep' night but then you didn't answer and I got a little worried and I kept phoning until Obito phoned me telling me that it was ok…he talked to you this morning."

"Yes…so how's first day?"

"Crap…I've just to do paper work until a new psycho comes in…hehe"

"Well you could try to get the job as the school psychiatrist."

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Open up!" _

"Hold on a sec!" Sasuke said.

"_What is it?" He called._

"_They're dead all of them dead!" Itachi cried._

"_What?" Sasuke shouted._

"_Yeah!" Itachi called._

"_When did this happen?"_

"_I don't know…the police are here right now." _

"Look Kakashi I gotta go now." Sasuke said.

"JA!"

"JA!" Sasuke said before turning off the phone and running out his room into the kitchen where his brother was.

"Ok what has happened?" Sasuke asked being told by one of the police officers to sit.

"Late in the afternoon today, we received news that peoples bodies were lying under the river Konoha…after further investigation we received news that it was the Uchiha clan…we are sorry to say that no-body survived." The man gulped before looking at Sasuke. "We are terribly sorry…your clan helped us the most in the police…and now we have lost the most valuable members…Gomen."

Itachi winced as he looked outside.

"How…" Sasuke said, tears falling from his eyes. "This is so wrong!"

This caught the three others attention as they seen the other boy holding his head and shaking.

"No…no this isn't right…it can't be…you police officers are meant to tell the truth."

"We are sorry kid…this is the truth…"

"Was it a suicidal attempt…or was is a murder?"

"We haven't found any evidence yet concerning this…we are sorry to have told you."

"It's alright…thanks for telling us."

"Will you be able to stay at friends houses, while this house is let to forensics?"

"Yes I can stay with my friend…I'm sure Sasuke will be able to stay with Kakashi or Obito…is that alright?"

"Yes Itachi…We'll call round to their houses later on Ja'ne!" The officers said before leaving the Uchiha household.

"Well…Sasuke can you stay at Kakashi's." There was no answer. "You can stay with Obito if you want…I'm going to ask Kisame to stay at his apartment for a while until we are allowed back here."

"No…" Sasuke cried. "Why?"  
"I don't know…come' on showing feelings is what make you weak Sasuke! You must be strong…this is what has happened and we have to live with it."

"I know…" He cried. "Just can't believe this has happened…our family was killed while we were at school."

"I know…it's sick right?" Itachi smiled "But we have to move on…grieving about it isn't gonna bring them back."

"You're right…I'll go pack my bag, I'll phone Kakashi and ask him. Would you mind phoning Obito?" Sasuke stood up the same time as Itachi. He looked over to see his older brother nod before Sasuke ran up to him and hugged him.

"I don't think I'll manage without mum…" Sasuke cried.

"I know…it'll never be the same." Itachi said returning the hug. "But remember be strong!"

After a rather long while Sasuke had finally managed to get up to his room. He pulled his suitcase out and started to place various items in. in the end just dumping everything in it. Lifting up his school bag and swinging it round his shoulders, before picking up his phone and placing it in his pocket.

Looking one last time at his room before leaving it to hear Itachi's voice. It sounded so sad.

"Kisame…they're all dead…please…I have nowhere to stay…Sasuke's staying at Obito's…I just need a friend right now… sniffle uhu…thank you…" That was all he heard before the said Uchiha appeared out in the hallway.

"Coming…" He said rubbing his face, wincing at the newly applied bruises.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said following his brother out of the house and into his car. The rain started to pour from the sky's as Sasuke glanced out his window.

"So…whom are you staying with?" Itachi asked as he turned to look at his brother.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke said before turning to see Itachi's eyes rather red and puffy. "What's the matter?" Sasuke asked

"Reality finally caught up to me…I'm gonna miss them." Itachi said,

"I know…but if we dwell on the past for to long we'll never get anywhere. Right now we're taking 1 step forward 7steps back." Itachi giggled at his brother saying, before driving down a road and up to a row of rather tatty apartments. Kakashi's car was still outside as Sasuke began to pull his suitcase out of the car. The rain already soaking his clothes. Itachi came out to help him carry the stuff to the door before bending down to his height.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah…you?"

"I'll be strong." Itachi said before going up to his car. "I'll come over tomorrow to see how you are ok?"

"Ok ja!" Sasuke said before he pressed the buzzer.

"Ja!" Itachi smiled before driving off into the rain.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A high-pitched squeal could be heard.

"I'm coming! I'm coming. Geez keep your wig on!" Kakashi said stepping out his shower and grabbing a towel tying it round his waist.

"Kombanwa! Hatake house. Copy cat ninja speaking?"

"Hello Kakashi?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah..."

"What you doing here?"

"Something happened…do you mind if I stay at your house for a bit?"

"No! No! Come' on up!" He said before pressing the bell to let visitors in. Looking round the really clean apartment he looked into the mirror.

"Crap! I gotta get changed!" He said before running into his room and placing on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sasuke quickly opened the door and ran in. Looking around for the receptionist he found an old scary man there.

"Yeah what do you want?" The man barked.

"Which room does the Hatake live in?"

"Why? What are you?"

"I am his…"

"You're his whore right…I knew he bent that way!" The man said.

" What?"

"Yeah Kakashi…as straight as an arrow just has different targets. Yeah he's up in room 720!"

"Thanks!" Sasuke said before walking past the desk. The man turned to look at Sasuke noticing the suitcase.

"You wanna take the elevator?" Sasuke turned and nodded.

"Yes please. This case is heavy!"

"What you go in it."

"Things to keep me occupied…" Sasuke said taking the key form the man and walking up to the elevator, turning the switch with the key and letting a few people out before stepping in and closing the doors.

"Man that Kakashi's lucky!" The guy behind the reception said to the couple of males that stepped out the elevator.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A knock signal Kakashi to hurry and get out of his room.

"I'm coming!" He sang in a low voice. As he opened the door he saw Sasuke there standing with his suitcase looking rather sad.

"They…they…they're-" Sasuke said before Kakashi let him into the house.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ann! -Chan: Well you like? I'm sorry if I make it sound a little Kakashi Sasuke but I promise it's totally gonna be a Sasu Naru fic! Don't worry if you aren't getting everything yet I hope I'll explain it in the next chapter. Hey I need your advice should I put the rape scene in the next chapter or in any chapter? Tell me in your reviews…

_This chapter was sponsored by Orochimaru plushies! _

Ann! –Chan: You know you want to put him on ready teddy death! So to my reviewers Orochimaru plushies!

Ja'ne


	3. Chapter 3

"" "" "" Weird "" "" ""

Ann! -Chan: Heya I'm back with another chapter! Wootness! Oki now I have to thank the reviewers, which I am honoured to have!

Reviewers: lilchishorty, exrxr, YC, Uchihachik

**Warning: This fic has Yaoi in it, which means guyxguy relationships. If you do not like that or are into Yuri please don't read cause then you'll flame and I can't be bothered with flames.**

Ann! -Chan: Ok well please enjoy this fic!

Ann! -Chan's Warning: This chapter may include a rape scene. If so I'll write another warning before it…but for most people just read on! Hehe

"" "" "" Chapter 3 "" "" ""

_A knock signalled Kakashi to hurry and get out of his room._

"_I'm coming!" He sang in a low voice. As he opened the door he saw Sasuke there standing with his suitcase looking rather sad._

"_They…they…they're-" Sasuke said before Kakashi let him into the house._

Sasuke turned to face the silver haired man. Tears already trickled down his eyes as he just stood there…his body began to shake as Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down.

"They…they…they…they-" he was cut off as Kakashi hugged him.

"So I did hear right…" He mumbled to himself. "Don't worry Sasuke I think I know what this is about…you can stay here as long as you like."

Sasuke didn't say anything all he did was stand there helplessly crying into Kakashi's (now drenched) shirt. After a while Kakashi stepped away from Sasuke looking to make sure he was alright. Wiping away the tears as they slid down the young Uchiha's face, Kakashi smiled.

"Sasu-chan…I know what your going through right now…believe me…I've been in the same state as you but you have to know that these are just all obstacles and there may be some obstacles in life that your gonna have to go around…and sometimes if you can't go around them you have to go over them…but if you really can't take it…you can store it away for a rainy day when nothing else is right for you…but you are one of those lucky one's you showed you're not afraid of this obstacle and made sure you jumped over it so you could keep running from it…I wish I was the same…"

"Huh? Kakashi what are you talking about?" Sasuke said a little dazzeled by his lazy ass teacher's lecture.

"Yeah I was the same as you…my parents died when I was younger…my father was sentenced to death because he wanted to save his family…he didn't have a choice…it was his family or the village I used to live in…after he chose family…they then attacked the village but luckily the village was strong and was able to kill them…later in the year they sentenced my father to death everyone in the village had to watch…then later in that year my mother couldn't take it and caused suicide…after I was alone the obstacle came close towards me…I just wanted to store it for a rainy day…trying to forget it…but that's when I turned…I made shells around me until one day…" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi's smiling face. (A/n: I totally forgot…Kakashi's wearing something over his eye and his mouth. Oops ma'bad!)

"I met this super cute kid and took him to lunch…He was super nice to me and that's when I clicked! I felt something for someone in a long time…I thought I could never feel like that before…"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked feeling a little more like himself.

"Loved…not in a pervy way just in a friendly way…after I met that kid I finally got the courage to go back to my parents cemetery and I cried for the first time in all my life…it felt so good…but…"

"But what?" Sasuke asked. Feeling bored already.

"I never got to thank the kid…" Kakashi's eyes saddened. "I really should have told him before this accident happened…then he would have known someone loved him."

"So you gonna go thank him?" Sasuke asked totally bewildered.

"Yeah…arigato Sasu-kun!" He smiled

"M-m-me?"  
"Yip! After the first day I met you my life changed and now I'm not so gloomy. Heh so thanks to you…I'm what I am!" Sasuke smiled to himself before splurging out.

"So! Where do I sleep?" Kakashi fell anime style.

"Uh…hehe my bed? I only have one remember?" This took Sasuke back to when he first stayed here. Kakashi had a huge party that night. Obito was meant to be watching Sasuke and they ended up at Kakashi's. Obito fully drunk and Kakashi sensibly sober. Obito left that night leaving Sasuke all by himself while Kakashi was cleaning up Sasuke sat in a corner crying about how everyone left him and that no-one truly loved him…not even his pets! Kakashi heard the small Uchiha heir and once he found him he then remembered who he was and they started talking getting to know each other truly. Sasuke was only 8 and didn't understand the full meaning of being gay and sharing a bed with another guy so when he asked Kakashi if there was another bed to sleep in Kakashi blushed and said that the had to sleep in the same bed. Sasuke not knowing why he was blushing agreed to share the bed and ended up snuggling next to Kakashi all night.

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke zipped opened a small pocket in his bag and pulled out a black t-shirt. "I'll just go and get changed for bed." Kakashi nodded before he heard the small 'click' of his bedroom door closing. Kakashi sat down on his old broken chair waiting to finally get to bed…it was gonna be and early night for both the Uchiha and Kakashi. While Kakashi was off in a little world of his own Sasuke was trying quickly to get changed.

**You feel better?**

"Yeah I do thanks…"

**Hey do you know who would hav-**

"No and I don't really care…"

**But then you're just ignoring the fact that your parents where killed and that you can't live the rest of your life ignoring it**

"Ok…I hope they find the person…but I don't want this to go on TV…people will be trying to sympathise with us…and I don't want that"

**Heh…people buying you stuff…I think I could live with that…**

"Yeah well I can't so ha! It's my body!" Sasuke stuck out his tongue.

"Sasuke? Whom are you talking to?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm no one!"

**Guessing you have to go…night!**

"Ja…" Sasuke whispered before walking out of Kakashi's bedroom. "Sorry for taking so long…"

"Nah you were wasting time… I like that!" Kakashi said. "Well I'm off to bed…Ja!"

"What? It's only 11:30? Wow that late? Yeah I'm coming to!" Sasuke said before walking in after Kakashi and going in the opposite side of the bed. Snuggling down into the covers. Kakashi took out his little perved book as Sasuke laid his head on his chest and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. Kakashi lay there stroking the raven hair while trying to figure what the hell Sasuke was talking to?

Morning came rather slowly as Sasuke Woke up feeling rather refreshed and really good. Not until he felt the wetness on Kakashi's shirt…

"I was crying in my sleep?"

**Yeah you were dreaming about your parents and then you just cried letting everything wash away.**

"Go…me…"

_BANG!_

"Huh?" Sasuke looked over at the bedroom door.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"_Kakashi you better not be screwing my brother!" _

"Itachi? Why is he here?"

**He said he was gonna check up on you duh!**

"Oh right. Kakashi…Kakashi…you better hurry up and get up…Itachi's gonna come in and find us to like this…" The one eyed man quickly looked at Sasuke.

"Let's play with him for a while…quickly take off your shirt and I'll take off mine…hurry before he bangs my door down!" Kakashi and Sasuke both giggled at the immaturity of the stunt.

"K.A.K.A.S.H.I!" Itachi shouted banging on the door "If you don't open this door I swear I'll nock it down!"

"_Hold on I'm coming…" Kakashi said._

"Finally!" Itachi threw his arms up while saying this. The door slowly opened as Kakashi let Itachi enter…Itachi looked around to find Kakashi was only wearing a sheet over him…

"You didn't…" Itachi growled.

"Well he had to get his grief out some way…"

"K-A-K-A-S-H-I!" Sasuke sang before coming out the room also only wearing a sheet, walking over to Kakashi as he snuck an arm around his waist and pulled him into a rather vicious kiss. The other arm was going a little south-

" Cough Sasuke?" Itachi said noticing what his little brother was doing.

"Ohayo Itachi- Kun." Sasuke said as Kakashi moaned.

"SASUKE TAKE YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM KAKASHI NOW!" He screamed causing the two to giggle and look at each other. Quickly changing places as now Kakashi had an arm around his waist and placing soft kisses on his neck…

"Sorr…y…I…cant…hel…p…it…" Sasuke moaned at Kakashi's soft kisses.

"Do I need to split you two up?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi before huge smirks appeared on their faces…They turned to look at Itachi before bursting out laughing…pulling away the covers to reveal the were in fact wearing boxers.

"What are you two playing at?" Itachi asked, slightly red of embarrassment.

"You…" Sasuke turned to Kakashi "He…He…HAHAHA!"

By now Sasuke was on the floor holding onto his stomach with laughter while Kakashi was trying best not to fall onto the ground laughing.

"You two were joking?" Itachi laughed… "Cause if Kakashi touched your body he would be dead."

Kakashi stopped laughing, as he turned serious.

"You could try…" He smirked as Itachi looked a little scared. "Sasuke go and get changed for school ok?" Sasuke nodded at Kakashi's request before picking up his bag and leaving the room. As soon as he shut the door he plastered his ear to the wall.

"Why do you do that?" Itachi asked sitting down.

"Do what?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Joke about…play pranks on people…act like you're 14!" He shouted. "You're 21! Not 14! There's a total difference!"

"Not really…I mean I didn't have a proper childhood…I had to grow up when I was 6! Sasuke is my only sign of freedom! When I'm with him I just chill and have a total laugh…"

"Yeah well Sasuke needs to grow up pretty quickly. One day you're gonna have to leave to go somewhere…or get a girlfriend and marry or…"

"I'm gay…I can't get married."

"Yeah or…what?"

"Yes I'm gay…so I don't think that I'll leave Sasuke that easily…I don't like him 'that' way but I do care for him."

"You!" Itachi spat "He's living with you! You could molest him any time you like! That's it! Sasuke's not staying with you! He can stay with Obito for all I care!"

By now Sasuke had, had enough of this and stepped out the room pulling his jumper on.

"Right! Seeya Kakashi…coming Itachi?" He looked at the two older males.

"Hehe Ok enjoy school today!" Kakashi said as Sasuke ran up and gave him a hug. (Aww XD) Kakashi kissed his head before he left to go beside the now fully angry Itachi.

"Fine come' on!" He said before Sasuke left the room. Itachi turned to see Kakashi and spat.

"You touch him you die! Ok?" He quickly shut the door behind him.

"Can that guy take a joke?" Kakashi asked a little annoyed. "No of coarse not! He's Itachi super sour puss!"

"" "" ""Downstairs "" "" ""

"So he was like…" Placing on a rather silly voice. "I'm ready…and I was like ok lets see what you've got…so he took out my first toy and started to ya'no…and that was totally turning me on then I couldn't take it and I wanted to be the total slave!"

"Wow! So where's your stuff?"

"Oh I'm coming back tonight for more stuff."

Itachi appeared out of the elevator.

"Here's my next guest…hehe can't just leave all the fun for Kakashi now can I? Ja!" Sasuke waved before running up to his brother.

"I just realised I don't have school today? Why was I told to go get changed for school?"

"I don't know…" Itachi said sounding rather pissed

"What's up with you?" Sasuke said.

"We have to go and get the funeral sorted." That was it. Sasuke stopped.

"What?" He felt sadness wash over him.

"Yeah we…have to…it's only right…I mean I think they would have wanted it." Itachi walked up to his car before getting in. Sasuke joining him after he finally recovered.

"So who's coming?"

"I'll put a thing in the news paper…a lot of people will already know so probably a lot…"

"And Obito?" Sasuke asked.

"He's coming back to live with us after the funeral." Sasuke smiled.

"So it's only the three musketeers left?"

"Yeah!" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke smiled all the way to the funeral office. He didn't do that much there just agreeing on where his family was going to go…they decided on not putting a coffin in the place just small Uchiha fans with their names. There was going to be a short service before each of them did a speech.

"So it's sorted! Mr. Uchiha you shall have the funeral on Monday. Ok well best get your writing gear out and start writing the speeches. Ja!" The man said before leaving.

"So a speech?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah of the great times with your family…and the best times to come." Itachi said. "I'll phone Obito and tell him." He said before turning to Sasuke. "You wanna head back to Kakashi's?"

"Nope! I'm gonna go write the speech in a quiet place. Bye bye!" Sasuke said before leaving the funeral place.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"One! Of the usual please!" Sasuke called.

"Sure Sasuke just go over there and sit!"

"Great arigato!" Sasuke called before going over to a small tiny booth and sat down in it. Pulling out a large black book and started to write in it…

"Here ya'go!" The man said handing Sasuke his ramen and chopsticks.

"Thanks!" He said smiling before he started to eat.

"Hey where's mines?" Asked a rather loud mouth boy from the booth in front of him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

"Konichiwa!" Naruto said bobbing up from the booth in front of him.

"Konichiwa! Do you wanna join me?" He asked as the blonde haired boy looked kinda nervous.

"Urm…I'm with my guardian right now…" He said as Iruka waved a hand.

"Hi Iruka!" Sasuke called.

"How are you feeling today? I heard about the incident…are you ok?"

"Yeah…I was really upset yesterday but today I've calmed down…"

"That's good to hear…so is there going to be a funeral?"

"Yes…I hope you two can both make it…its on Monday…ok?"

"A funeral? What's that?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"A memorial service for the dead." Iruka replied Naruto nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" Sasuke smiled.  
"Yeah I gotta write a speech for it. So I'm trying to think of something that was happy in my life. Man that's tough." He said at the smiling blonde.

"Well I'll let you carry on with it JA!" Naruto called before the man brought his noodles.

"Now…on with my speech."

**I got it how about…My family was a happy family…many people admired them for the courageous things they used to do…many people also liked Itachi some more than others but when Sasuke was born nobody played interest in him I guess that's cause Sasuke was a little freak who would always try to grab attention! HAHAHA**

Sasuke slapped the side of his head." No…something different. How about this…"

_My family was liked by many…everyone seemed to respect them…I guess that's because many people relied on our family's police force to make sure that they were safe…I had always dreamed that one day I would also become like my father and be respected by many people…but now I guess it won't happen…our family…they didn't leave much for us to work from…now we will have a police force with more Hyuuga's…I guess I'll also now have to rely on a different clan to save me…many of the family I didn't get to know well because of my age…there was only one person that I know I shall miss the most…my mother…I know I shouldn't say that but it's true…my father might have been the most respectable clan household member but he didn't care much for his family…whereas my mother would make sure everything was alright…she would comfort me when I was sad…entertain me when I was bored…shout at me when I was bad…but overall love me and acknowledge my presence…I think that's the most important thing in life to be acknowledged by someone…it doesn't matter who as long as they know that the person they acknowledge knows it. So to finish this off I shall say…to all my relatives...even though you might not have acknowledged my presence I shall still miss and love you forever…_

Wow that's pretty deep! You sure you can say that?

"I hope so…I better not break down into tears…hehe," Sasuke said before finishing up his ramen and saying goodbye to Naruto and Iruka.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealise._

_Motivate your anger make them all realise._

_Climbing the mountain…never doming down._

_Peaking throw the contents never pouring out._

_My knees are still shaken…like I was 12._

_Sneaking out the class room by the back door_

_A man railed at me twice though…but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasted for people like me!_

_Don't try to looks wise._

_Don't cry cause you're so right!_

_Don't dry these fakes or fears_

_Cause you sill hate yourself in the end._

"Hello?" Sasuke as answering his phone.

"Hi can you make it to the Kisame's house in five minutes?" It was Itachi.

"Yeah sure why?" Sasuke asked.

"Just hurry up! Obito's already here!" Itachi then hung up.

"Ok where's Kisame's house?" Sasuke thought starting to jog around a few corners,

"Ahh now I remember!" He said before breaking into a sprint.

"" "" ""6 minutes later "" "" ""

"You're late!" Itachi snarled.

"Yeah you try running from the city centre to here!" Sasuke said,

"Oh then hurry up…" Itachi opened the door fully so Sasuke could get in.

Kisame lived in this rather small bungalow on the outskirts of Konoha's city centre. It was very small but warm and had a very modern decor. Too bad it only had one bedroom. As Sasuke was guided into the living room he was met by two police officers.

"Please sit!" They both said to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Why are you guys here?" Sasuke asked.

"We have reason to believe that you two are under arrest!" The man said.

"WHAT!" They both blurted out.

"Yes as you can see your cousin Obito has also been under arrest as you three where the only people to survive the whole massacre." One officer said as the three boys all got handcuffs placed on them.

"What! How on earth could we be suspects! We have alllibys!" Itachi and Sasuke called.

"Yes well your cousin here didn't and I don't think he could pull this off with out some inside help. Come' on!"

The two men pulled the boys cuffs roughly as Sasuke winced.

**This is sick**

"I know"

**Yeah I mean how could they believe you three did this?**

"Yeh I know…I mean sure they can say all they like but the truth is we have no evidence against us…"

**Yeah totally…now you three are all going to jail!**

"Uhu…"

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Itachi yelled.

"Huh what?" Sasuke said

"Thank you mr Uchiha for giving us a personal report…"

"A report of what?" Sasuke asked.

"A report confessing that you killed the clan." The officer smirked.

"I did?" He asked Obito who just nodded while the officer yanked at his cuffs.

"Ouch! Jeez dudes gonna be a little nicer?" He asked

"You killed a whole clan…how can we be nicer?" The officers asked.

"But we didn't!" Itachi said

"Not what the little one over here says…" The officer said pulling Sasuke towards the door. As soon as they were put in the police van all hell broke lose.

"He's only 14 you can't put him in jail!" Itachi said.

"No but he can go as a slave at someone's house for a while." The man smirked.

"Well at least you won't have to go to prison Sasu-kun." Obito said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said…he knew that children who did crimes were put to serve the very wealthiest of people. But he had never seen these types of people before. As the van came to a halt, Sasuke's mind went numb and he didn't understand what everyone was talking about. All he could think about was…who's gonna be my master?

Nothing came across Sasuke's mind that night…he saw everyone's mouth moving, just could hear. Finally he spoke.

"How did I say we killed our parents again?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you like to hear the recording?" The man asked.

"Yes please!" He asked so politely.

"_We are totally innocent!" Itachi's voice said._

"_Yeah well until someone tells us the truth you'll all be put behind bars for the night."_

"_Uhu!"_

"_Yeah unless you say is the truth and the real person gets caught."_

"_Yeh I know…I mean sure they can say all they like but the truth is we have no evidence against us…"_

"_Exactly!" Obito said confirming Sasuke's statement._

"_Uhu!"_

"_Sasuke what are you talking about!" Itachi called_

"There you have it boys a full confession right here." The officers looked smug at their findings.

"I said that?" Sasuke said

**Yeah to me dumbass!**

"Hey shut up teme!" Sasuke shouted, receiving a punch to the stomach.

"Hey leave my brother alone!" Itachi shouted.

"Teach him to proper manners" The officer that punched Sasuke in the stomach.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Sasuke cried holding onto his stomach in pain.

"Whom else could you be talking to?" The officer's voice was stern and strict.

There was a knock on the door as the officers allowed to person to come in.

"Kombanwa…gentleman." The man said noticing Sasuke.

"Kombanwa…" Sasuke answered. The man looked at Sasuke anger flashing through his eyes.

"Young boys should know not to answer back to me. See the other two criminals never said anything back!" Sasuke cowered away to try and hide behind Itachi but got yanked back by one of the officers.

"Gomen…" Sasuke whispered.

"So are these the boys?" The man asked. "Ok could the officers please leave the room." They both nodded leaving the man, Sasuke, Itachi and Obito in the room alone.

"Ok you can have a seat." The man said motioning the boys to sit down. "The reason why you boys are here is for your safety and for the villages well being.

"What?" Itachi asked in a cold voice.

"You see someone is after your family and all of the people in it, and since the Uchiha's where our strongest protection towards people like this we don't want to alarm them…"

"Ok…" Sasuke said "So by placing us under arrest and stuff your keeping us safe while everyone can rest cause we don't want mayhem and crap to come out of it."

"Exactly…but you two" The man said pointing to Itachi and Obito "You two will have to go to prison…don't worry you will be safe…just to make this as real as possible…but Sasuke…you have a different story…"

"What?" He asked egearly.

"You will have to be someone's slave…but you must make it as though you killed your parents and ungrateful…just until we can catch the victim…is that ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry we'll find a nice person who will look out for you." Sasuke smiled at the mans comments before calling out to them. "Itachi Obito! Come with us now!" the police officers called. Itachi and Obito smiled going over and hugging Sasuke before being dragged away to prison.

"Sasuke…may I introduce you to your owner Orochimaru."

**WTF!  
**

"What?" Sasuke called as he felt the handcuffs off his wrists and a collar being placed round his neck.

"My! Ssssasssuke...didn't think you would kill you parentssss!" Orochimaru hissed as he took the collar. "Don't worry you'll be ssssafe with me…"

**Somehow I get the question…why did I pick this kid to annoy!**

Ann! –chan: Ok sorry this is so short…9 pages! WTF! Ok next chapter defiantly more init! Ok? People please review…

_This chapter was supported by cute sad Kakashi plushies!_

Ann! –Chan: Well freebies for the next few reviewers… Ja'ne!


End file.
